A Slut's Best Friend
by ItsJessy
Summary: A male Draenei by the name of Navrin travels to Eversong Woods and decides to stay for awhile
1. The Easiest In All of Azeroth

It was spring, the perfect time to explore a land such as Eversong. The normal beauty of the region was only amplified by the fresh season. As flowers bloomed all over the place, their scent began to fill the air, and Navrin the Draenei smiled as he breathed it in. He was an adventurer, one of the few members of the Alliance not focused on combating the Horde. He wanted nothing to do with war, and he would have no part in it. He had seen plenty of bloodshed during his lifetime and he did not want to see any more. Often he ran into those who would try and kill him, but still he would not aim to kill. The towering Draenei tried to convey his peaceful nature through his attire, along with his personality, and as such he wore only a simple loincloth, no weapon, no armor, he only used what he needed. He survived using his shamanistic powers, and tried his best not to harm the land on which he traveled. He was the spitting image of a gentle giant, and had made many friends during his travels, though he had also made quite a few enemies from those who wished to seek out his death.

He had been to the land of the Sin'dorei - the Blood Elves - once before, and he had looked forward to returning. If he had his way he would live there, however with the conflict between the Alliance and the Horde the opportunity had not arisen. Despite his neutral, and often benevolent attitude, the Blood Elves still saw him as a threat, and as such he did his best to avoid them. At times however, he was forced to interact with members of the Horde, and this day was one of them.

As his large, hairy black hooves clopped through the green grass of Eversong and as his eyes scanned the land, admiring it's beauty, his ears picked up on an unsettling mixture of sounds coming from his right. Curious, and wary, he approached the noise as silently and stealthily as possible. The display might have been comical if not for the source of the loud noise. A small Blood Elf girl was busy fending off a lynx which made her look even tinier than she already was. She looked to be a Blood Knight, and an exhausted one at that. Her movements were sloppy as she tried to slash the large cat with her sword. It was obvious that with time she would lose, and Navrin couldn't let that happen. Picking up a nearby stick, he used his shamanistic abilities to set the stick on fire. He turned back towards the elf to find her on the ground and using her shield to defend herself from the cat's teeth. Rushing towards her, he swiped at the cat with his newly created torch until it began to back away, hissing angrily. He continued to do this until it finally gave up in search of easier pray, after which the shaman used his powers to extinguish the fire.

Turning towards the blonde Blood elf, his eyes widened as a blade came slashing towards him. He quickly dodged the sweeping strike of the elf girl's blade. Navrin was big, to put it simply. At eight feet tall and as muscular as a Tauren, he was not very agile, and as such he knew he could not dodge the paladin's attacks forever. Like the lynx, he didn't wish to seriously injure her, and when the tiny(albeit fast) Blood elf decided to ram him with her shield, he struck back with a shield of his own - One made of air. His attacker flew backwards through the air along with her weapon and sword, until she landed in a heap on the ground a few yards in front of him. Parts of her already damaged armor were falling off, and she was exhausted from all of the action. Seemingly too exhausted to even stand back up. Navrin clopped over to her and looked down at her curiously. The girl's armor was dented, chipped, rusted, and falling apart piece by piece with the slightest shift of movement. Even her padded undershirt was ripped in many places. He was curious as to why she attacked him, and judging by her condition he wondered if she was some sort of criminal on the run.

Lyria Blackshield fumed at her current situation. To be murdered in ones own homeland, much less by a blue spacegoat was ridiculous, and it hurt her pride.

"Kill me if you're going to kill me you tentacle-faced freak. No bother to drag this out you coward."

The Draenei frowned. Kill her? Why would he do that? "I have no desire to see you dead, if I did I would have let the lynx tear your throat out."

"You think I needed your help? I would have torn that beast apart if you hadn't shown up. I'm a Blood Knight, trained by the best and pure of body. I might look small but I'm at my physical peak. I didn't need your help you oversized blue berry." She snorted and looked up at the clouds, her muscles aching more than she would let on.

"Then I guess you don't need my help to get up," he asked, standing over her and offering her his hand.

"I told you I don't need your help you giant alien freak. You're lucky I don't just kill you right n-" The feisty Blood Elf stopped mid-sentence as she turned her head towards the hulking blue Draenei. The blue alien's height allowed her to see up his loincloth, and what she saw shocked her.

"W-what is that thing?"

"What?" Navrin followed the path of her eyes and realized what she was looking at. "Is there something wrong with it?" He pulled the loincloth to the side to inspect his member, wondering if maybe the lynx had clawed him without him somehow noticing.

"No, it's... it's amazing." Pulling herself up onto her hands and knees in front of the adventuring Draenei, she placed one tiny hand under his shaft and raised it up, admiring its size and even it's weight.

"Then why do you seem so surprised? Have you not seen one of these before?"  
>Lyria smiled at his question. "I've seen plenty of these before, of just about every race in the Alliance and Horde, to, but this one is just so big. Are all Draenei men as big as you are?"<p>

Navrin thought for a moment before replying, still somewhat shocked at her change in attitude. "I suppose so, I would say that I am about average but I have had no complaints before so I guess I am lucky."

The Blood Knight giggled as he said this. "Complaints? They should be thanking you." She continued to inspect his manhood, and was surprised when two tentacles arose from beneath the Draenie's orange-sized sac. They were each about the size of an average Blood Elf's cock, and they were purple instead of the normal blue of the Draenei race. When she reached to touch one they dodged her hand and instead began to caress and rub themselves against her face and lips. "Oh this is going to be fun," she thought.

"How about I reward you for saving my life? Afterall a hero deserves to be treated well." She leaned forward and pressed her pink lips against the bulbous head of his blue cock in what was meant to be a kiss.

"You don't have to reward me little one, any one with an ounce of good in them would have done the same as I had." Despite his seeming objections, his shaft began to harden and his mini-cock tentacles began to become even more playful as they wrapped themselves around the blonde elf's long pointed ears.

"Well if you won't take a reward then let me just show you some good old Blood Elven hospitality."

Lyria raised the large cock up with one hand and gave it one long lick from bottom to top before taking it into her mouth. There was no doubt that the entire thing wouldn't fit, and she could barely get the first few inches of it into her hungry maw. Despite this, she tried her hardest to go down further, but only managed to gag on it and go into a coughing fit.

"Sorry if I can't fit very much of it in my mouth. I promise my other holes will be different." She gave the giant blue alien a wink before taking his cock into her mouth again, this time relying on her tongue to get him off.

"I think I can help with that," replied the Draenei. The cock-like tentacles wrapped around the Blood Elf's ears pulled her down onto his cock, forcing her down further as his cock slipped down her throat and gagged her. He held her there as her green eyes widened and her face turned red until she began to squirm and pull herself off of his dick. He relaxed his hold on her and allowed her to get a breath of air, and she punched his thigh as she gasped for breath.

"You could have warned me before you decided to shove your log down my throat you know."

She brought her head down to his cock again before he could reply, this time taking in the first 5 inches or so of the massive shaft. She sucked on it and worked it over with her tongue even as one hand reached to massage the Draenei's fruit-like sac. Her gentle hands kneaded his blue balls and her mouth suckled on his tasty member, quickly bringing the Draenei man to a climax. Lyria soon found her mouth flooded with salty, sticky cum, and she did her best to swallow it, however it seemed as if the Draenei had an endless supply seed. She soon found herself with a stomach full of cum and a nose flooded with white goo as it shot out of her nostrils. At the same time, the blue alien's tentacle cocks let go of her ears and turned towards her pristine face. They swelled in size and pumped out more sticky goo onto the tiny Blood Elf's face. It shot out at her and splattered as it hit her face, drenching her face in the sticky fluid. Lyria fell backwards onto the ground, panting. Her eyes were closed and the lids of them covered in a layer of cum. When she finally caught her breath she sat up and looked at him, her face still covered in the Draenei's load.

"You're lucky I love cum, or else I'd be pretty mad right about now."

"Sorry. I have not done that since my visit to Durotar, and orcs and trolls tend to have tusks which can easily kill the mood."

"No problem," she said, licking the cum off her lips. Lyria's armor had all but fallen off, and as such the only thing she had on was a ripped up top and a ripped up pair of shorts. Facing him and giving him a mischievous smile, she pulled her top off over her head, allowing her handful-sized breasts to pop out of their confinement. Turning around, she pulled her shorts down to her ankles and dropped onto her hands and knees, her petite rear-end exposed for the Draenei to admire.

"Come on then, show me what you've got."

Navrin stepped up behind her and squatted down, frowning at her small size. "Are you sure you want to do this? You're rather small compared to me."

"Just shut up and fuck me, you giant blueberry."

Nodding, he positioned himself behind her, using one hand to grab her ass and the other to align his cockhead with her entrance. She was tiny in comparison to him, and she bit her lip in preparation for his member. Lyria felt the Draenei's cock-tentacles wrap around her waist before the man slipped his shaft into her dripping cunt. Whimpering, she gripped at the dirt, even as the Draenei continued to force the rest of his cock into her pussy. By the time his blue shaft would go no farther the tiny Blood Elf was quivering, the pleasure of Navrin's cock flowing through her petite body.

"Come on, keep fucking me," she said, or at least tried to say. Instead her request came out only as a pathetic moan, but the peaceful Draenei seemed to understand anyway. He began to pump himself in and out of her, slow at first, before gradually increasing his pace. His hand gripped her ass hard, her small bottom fitting in just one of his thick hands. Looking down at the writhing Blood Knight on the ground he grinned, glad that he had decided to help her. Her blonde hair was already in a mess and it had traces of cum in it from the head she had given him earlier. His cock was now pumping into her at a pace fast enough to violently push her forward, despite the tentacles trying to hold her in place, and her moans came out in gasps as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

"C-come on! I know this -ungh- isn't the best you can do you blue alien -umph- freak!" Lyria's fingers dug deep into the earth, ripping out chunks of grass as she was continuously bounced forward on the Draenei's monstrous shaft. She could barely contain her screams, and she wanted that to change. Navrin wasn't going all out on the Blood Elf, she was too tiny and he didn't want to break her, however she had taken his length without complication so far. Perhaps she was used to large cocks. Navrin grinned.

"Alright then, I guess you deserve to have the entire course," he said, withdrawing his juice-covered shaft from her stretched pussy. His withdrawal left her disappointed at first, however her spirits quickly picked up when she felt the pleasing head of his cock press against her pink rosebud.

"Are you sure about this?"

His response was a whimpering moan and a wiggle of the elf girl's delectable rear-end. "Well then I guess I can't say no," he said, pushing the dark blue head of his cock into her asshole and watching it slide in until it could take in no more of his girth. The Blood Elf's body was quivering and her mouth was eliciting a long-drawn out squeal, however the enormous Draenei refused to allow her to catch her breath, and instead used his cock-tentacles to help him in his conquest. Unwrapping them from around her tanned waist, he plunged them into the depths of her recently ravaged cunt, provoking a scream from the blonde elf girl. Refusing again to allow her to acclimate to the shafts invading her love-holes, he picked up his efforts and began to thrust into her. His thick shaft plunged into her already stretched ass until it could no longer fit whilst his purple tentacles worked away at her dripping elven pussy.

"This is f-fantastic! I'm going to take a trip to the Exodar after this, screw the war. I'll gladly join the Alliance if it means getting drilled like this by more of you blue goat-freaks!" Lyria's eyes were wide and her mouth wide open, drool leaking out of her mouth as she filled the forest with a regalia of lustful screams and moans. The cum on her face was beginning to harden, and her perky tits bounced violently as two of her three holes were plugged with the biggest cocks she had ever had. The bottom half of her body felt numb and she had already orgasmed a number of times, the pleasurably tingling feel of electricity shooting through her spine and body causing her to scream even louder than usual.

"Why would you want to move from this beautiful place? I would live here if I could."

"You say that as if you can't. I don't think us Blood Elves would mind with a cock as big as yours. Just make sure you wear that loincloth all the time," she said inbetween fits of moaning and squealing.

"Are all Blood Elves like you?"

Lyria giggled. "Easy? Whores? Of course, but on second thought I don't think it would be a very good idea for you to live here. Blood Elf men generally don't like it when their wives and daughters are being drilled by giant blue alien goat-men from space. Lyria continued to express her love for the Draenei's dick in the form of moans, but Navrin could feel himself drawing close. As his pleasure increased, his control over his abilities decreased. The massive blue shaft pumping in and out of the elf girl's tiny ass erupted with electricity. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to send shocks of pleasure through her trembling body. The electricity spread to his heavy sac which was slapping against her body with loud claps, similar to thunder, and then finally to the slick cock-tentacles plundering her wet cunt. The electricity pleasured both of them, however the sensation was far greater for the blonde on the ground. The electricity given forth from the shaman's three poles surged through her body and tingled against her skin, causing her to have the most powerful orgasm yet from their romp. The forest around them was filled with the musky scent of powerful and lustful sex, and a gathering of animals had formed in a large circle around them. They were curious, but meant no harm to either the huge Draenei pounding the Blood Elf into the dirt or the girl on the receiving end of the shaman's pleasurable wrath.

Navrin watched as his blue meat-pole plunged repeatedly into the slutty blonde girl's ass, and each thunderous slap of his balls against her skin brought him closer and closer to unleashing a torrent of cum inside of her once-tight elven holes. Knowing this, the Draenei slowed down and pumped into her harder and deeper, pre-cum already flowing out of his shafts and beginning to fill her with his fluid. In and out he pumped, blue and purple cocks filling the whorish member of the Horde. His large black hooves were planted on either side of her as he squatted and thrusted into her, his tail wagging in excitement. In this aspect he was similar to a dog, the more excited he got the faster his tail would wag. And it was at this moment that his tail was wagging the fastest, the thick blue appendage whipping in the wind. He could hold it in no longer, and, gripping the girl's waist with one hand and her hair with the other, he unleashed the full contents of his large sac within the wailing Sin'dorei. It flowed out of his shafts like water in a stream, and he soon found her holes overflowing with the sticky white goo. It leaked onto the ground and splashed onto him as well, forcing him to pull out of her holes and instead cover her body with his Draenic seed. The combined efforts of his cock and his cock-tentacles drenched the Blood Knight in his cum, and it seemed like ages before the last rope of goo landed on her small, ravaged body. Lyria's head settled onto the soft grass, a large puddle of cum mixed with dirt and grass surrounding it. She chuckled softly in admiration of his handiwork before slipping into a deep sleep, her cute bottom still up in the air and cum streaming from each of her recently destroyed holes.

Navrin stood up and looked down at her, uttering a praise of thanks before looking back up. The animals of the forest were still gathered around them, their powerful noses(and ears) no doubt sensing their mating session. The shaman smiled, though, knowing that they meant no harm, and instead turned around, only to come face to face with an arrow pointed at his head.

"What did you do to her, you blue beast!" A Blood Elf ranger stood in front of him, no doubt a member of the Fartstriders. She was tiny like the other elf on the ground, but this one looked serious.

Navrin didn't know what to say, knowing that the situation looked bad for him, and instead stumbled on some words before falling silent.

"No explanation then, Alliance scum? Come with me unless you want this arrow to be lodged in your brain you disgusting blue freak of nat-" The Blood Elven ranger fell silent as her eyes locked on his crotch. Apparently he had forgotten to properly situate his loincloth so that it covered up his massive shaft after he finished fucking the Blood Knight.

"Now I understand what happened," she said, swallowing. "It seems this slut couldn't wait though and had to have you all to herself instead of bringing you back to the village."

"What are you doing, Melanie?" Another elf came up behind the ranger, this one looked to be a Blood Knight, like the other elf he had just finished drilling. "Hurry up and bind him so we can get back an-" Her jaw dropped as her eyes, to, locked on his hanging blue shaft.

"By the Sun that's huge! You aren't seriously thinking about locking him up are you?"

"Of course not idiot! I figure we can take him back to Fairbreeze Village and have some fun with him there."

"Perfect! And I'm sure Lady Liadrin would love to take him out for a test drive." The two elven women giggled and signaled for the Draenei man to follow them as they turned back towards Fairbreeze and began to walk, both making sure to shake their rears as they walked to put on a good show for the Draenei. Their skin-tight leggings looked more like paint than actual pants, and they hoped to be rid of them in a short period of time.

Navrin shrugged and followed, perhaps he would live here afterall. The Sin'dorei certainly seemed to be hospitable, in fact the only race who seemed to take a liking to him more were the Night Elves.

"Yes," he thought, as he walked after the two Blood Elf women, eyes locked on their petite rear-ends. "It must be an Elven thing."

The lynx which had attacked Lyria earlier came back after the Draenei was finished with her, and decided to have it's own fun with her. It mounted her, and like other animals of the forest would do after him, mated with her, glad that the Draenei had scared him off earlier and prevented him from eating the helpless elf.


	2. Blueberries and Cream

Navrin tip-toed (or did as best as he could with hooves) around the room in a desperate struggle not to awaken the five sleeping elf women upon the extravagant floor. Like the floor, they were covered in layers of sticky cum deposited about an hour earlier, and like them, his colossal cock had undergone a similar treatment. It dripped with juices and the cum he had squirted into each of the girl's womb's. The oddly sized cock swayed gently as he walked, his loincloth doing little to hide it anymore. He had almost made it to the door when he felt a small hand wrap around his shaft. It was Melanie, one of the Blood Elves who had led him to the village the day before. She appeared to be asleep, her eyes glued shut with the Draenei's gooey seed. The ranger let go after giving his cock a few good strokes, and he quickly stepped outside and ducked behind a large bush for cover. Navrin wasn't sure of what to do next, however his mind was quickly made up for him by three passing guards.

"Well well, what do we have here girls?" The one speaking seemed to be the leader, perhaps even the captain of the local guard. While the uniforms of all the other guards were plain, hers was lined with a pearl trim and with sparkling green emeralds which dotted the exquisite set of armor. However, her uniform still held many similarities to all other female guard uniforms. She was equipped with two big red boots and a set of light grieves. Under them was a pair of thigh-high leggings which were also red. In fact, just about every piece of armor was a tone of red. The gloves, the revealing breastplate, the visible thong beneath each scaled armor skirt, and even the hilt of their swords. The uniform made every guard look extravagant, but it also made them easy to spot and was not at all practical in the field of duty. Luckily enough for them most female guards were only called upon when the men were absent.

"We've been looking for you big blue. I dispatched all of the men to take care of you."

"That sounds like a lot just for one man."

"Well this village isn't too big, and there isn't much to do here besides so most were more than happy to go. Unfortunately that leaves me with a handful of volunteering ladies and out of practice guards to protect the place."

"I don't wish to bring trouble," Navrin replied, fear creeping into him. This Blood Elf didn't seem to be as friendly and hospitable as the rest he had encountered.

"You already have."

"Well I don't wish to bring anymore," he replied, standing up.

He towered over them by about 3 feet, and a series of giggles and gasps assailed his ears as he stood. The lead guard remained silent while the other two red-headed guards ooh'd and ahh'd, however her pink tongue shot out to lick her plush lips.

"Take him to a holding cell."

"Yes sir!" The daintiest of the bunch hollered, the side of her arm smacking against her forehead and her legs snapping to attention, causing her ample breasts to spill out a bit over her breastplate. She cast a spell on the Draenei which bound his arms together and took hold of his arm before leading him away. The other elf girl quickly fell into step on the other side of the blue giant, her arm reaching up to wander around his body.

Jilanne sighed, it was hard dealing with the female guard, and she growled as she heard her two newest recruits introducing themselves to her newly found prisoner even as they made their way to the holding cells.

Deciding to check on the building the Draenei had come out of, the captain of the guard's eyes widened as she stepped inside. She could count five women strewn throughout the room. They were either completely nude or had parts of their brightly colored and no doubt expensive clothing ripped off, leaving holes around the chest or rear area. Bending over, she dipped two fingers into a puddle of goo upon the ground before bringing it to her lips and poking the substance with her tongue. Jilanne recognized the taste immediately, and quickly slurped the rest of the sticky white goop off her fingers, a smile adorning her face.

"Tastes better than most food," she said, chuckling softly. Casting her eyes downward, she gazed upon a middle aged, yet still beautiful elf who would be mistaken for a mere teenager by any other race. The woman was lying in a pool of shallow cum, her tongue darting out to lap at it even as she slept.

"How deplorable of you. You haven't even rolled around in the stuff," she said, eyeing the rest of the woman's body. "Wait a minute, I recognize that ring… Mother?"

Jilanne's eyes bulged and she shrunk back in disgust. "I can understand cheating on father with those Troll ambassadors, but a member of the Alliance?" She shook her head and made her way to the biggest building in the village. Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider would have to be notified of this incident.

Those two idiots better be doing their jobs, she thought, feet stomping into the dirt as she walked. Yes... they might be a little flirtatious but what elf isn't? They were brave and courageous enough to volunteer for the job of protecting this village, so I'm sure they are responsible enough to take care of that lascivious Draenei.

"By the Sun, this is simply amazing," Sathiel cried. She was bent over a weapons rack as her 'prisoner' drilled her from behind, his large blue hands holding her petite arms behind her back.

"Plug me with that fat Draenei cock! C-come on, you can do better than that!"

To be honest Navrin was tired and a little light headed, but his hips hammered into the mewling elf regardless, tail wagging as the other guard sucked and cradled his fruit-like balls within her salivating mouth from underneath him.

"This is certainly better than jail," he remarked, his eyes locked on the quivering pussy of the girl he was fucking and his own cock which was ravaging it.

"Well you'd better fuck me harder or I'll lock you up like Jilanne told us to! You hear that? Throw you right in j-AAAAAAAAHH! Oh! Ungh, Light, you're amazing!"

The Draenei had cut the multiloquent Blood Elf off mid-sentence with two mind shattering thrusts into her peachy asshole by his cock-tentacles. They were not as big as his actual cock, and they were also more of a purple color, but they did their job nicely as evidence by the shrieking guard he was pummeling. With eyes still locked on the holes he was ramming his three poles into he could make out the other guard whose name he had also forgotten. She was still working away at his hanging blue sac, her pink tongue snaking its away around him and cradling his balls like a fragile package.

"I cannot take this much more," he said through gritted teeth.

"That's f-fine. I couldn't take much more 10 minutes ago." The pillaged elf had a look of bliss on her face as her head hung down and drool escaped past her lips.

"Well if that's the case…" Navrin let the flood gates come down, causing wave after wave of hot gooey jizz to spurt out of his cock and into the redheaded guard his shafts were lodged into. The fluid gushed out like a roaring river, coating the girl's insides and filling her to the brim.

I really need a break from this. How do Blood Elves do this all the time? The hulking 'space goat' slid his cocks out of the quaking elf girl and rested them atop her firm but thoroughly wrecked ass, his Draeneic seed still spilling out of the holes in his shafts and pooling on her rump.

"Aww, I didn't get any of my favorite drink," pouted his other 'captor'. Reaching up she took hold of Navrin's cock and moved it so that it was in front of her face, eyes shining with admiration. "Oh well, at least I still have you, huh big guy?" Leaning forward she gave the dark blue cock head a loud and very wet lick. Much to her surprise and delight, the dregs of the Draenei's near-empty sac heaved up a small shot glass worth of cum which splattered across her pale face and into her red hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh goody," she giggled, clapping ecstatically and catching the cum around her mouth with her tongue.

"I don't know how you enjoy stuffing that disgusting ooze down your gullet, Sareyn."

"Me and every other elf girl, Sathiel. You're the only Blood Elf I know who doesn't enjoy a good glass of cum. Besides, YOU'RE the one with an ass AND pussy full of cum right here, not me. Better to ingest the stuff than to risk having half-breed babies with some Draenei."

"Is that even possible?" Sathiel lifted her head up to look at her friend, hair in a tangled mess.

"I dunno, but I once knew a High Elf girl who had a kid who was part Gnome and part High Elf."

"That sounds kind of cute."

"It wasn't," Sareyn replied stone faced.

"Oh. Well I hope you don't get me pregnant blueberry boy," Sathiel laughed. "Hey! Where'd he go?"

"I assume you already have this beast detained, yes captain?"

"Of course milady, everything is under control. I simply thought that you would like to know of this disgusting occurrence." Jilanne's gut was in knots. She should have gotten someone else to lock up the Draenei.

"True. This is a rather unusual case." Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider made her way outside and motioned for Jilanne to follow. "I will need to interrogate the over-sized goat."

Jilanne obediently followed, vowing to murder the two guards if they had let anything happen to their prisoner.

"So your mother was one of the victims, hm?"

"Well…" Jilanne was cut off mid-sentence as a guard rushed towards her. It was Zaetana, the best and most skilled of the guards of Fairbreeze Village. In tow was Navrin, magic cuffs restraining his hands.

"What are you doing with that beast, Zaetana? Where is Sathiel and Sareyn?" Jilanne was worried.

"I don't know where those two incompetent half-wits are, but I caught this thing trying to escape." Zaetana shifted uneasily, as if it pained her to stand upright. "He pounded me pretty good but I managed to subdue him. Figured I should take him directly to you since those two boneheads obviously can't keep him under control."

"Good work, I wanted to interrogate him anyway. Why don't you go check on those two guards you spoke of, me and Jilanne can take it from here," the Magistrix said.

Jilanne frowned as she watched the experienced guard turn and leave. She was walking a little funny. The Draenei must have done a number on her, and Zaetana was pretty strong in her own right. Perhaps he was more dangerous than she was previously led to believe.

"I will speak with the prisoner alone. Wait out here Jilanne, I will signal you if I need your help."

"But he's dangerous! What if he breaks free?" Jilanne did not trust the beast one little bit.

"You seem to forget that I am well versed in the field of the arcane. I can handle him." Jilanne shifted uncomfortably at the Magistrix's retort before reluctantly giving in.

"Of course. I'll wait outside then."

Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider stepped into her home, the Draenei captive following close behind her. His eyes were transfixed upon her rear, and the woman's attire accented her curves nicely. The elf wore a baby blue corset which seemed to struggle to contain the two mounds of cleavage upon her chest and an extremely form-fitting white miniskirt which extended just 2 inches below the taut cheeks of her ass.

"Here we are. This room has a ward on it which protects it from prying ears," Magistrix Dawnstrider said, catching Navrin off guard and almost causing him to bump into her.

They both sat down across from each other, the Draenei barely fitting into the couch-chair he was sitting on.

"Let us begin." The Magistrix flashed her prisoner an unnervingly toothy grin.

"First question. Why did you come here? Do you have a death warrant? Are you trying to ruin the social stability of this village by impregnating the sluts who inhabit it?"

Navrin swallowed, perhaps he shouldn't have followed those two rangers back here, even if they did give good head.

"I only came to admire the scenery. I am an adventurer, and I don't wish harm upon you or anyone else."

"Just a peaceful adventurer,huh? I think it's more likely that your a spy, and I find it very hard to believe that you're just an adventurer who stumbled across a field of flowers which he found easy to pollinate."

"It's the truth. There is nothing I can say to back up my claim, but neither do you have evidence which says that I am a spy. I have nothing more to say as there is nothing more to be said."

The Magistrix smirked and stood up, her long legs carrying her over to a nearby window.

"Do you enjoy fucking Blood Elves?" She leaned against the window sill, skirt riding up her ass and exposing a tantalizing amount of skin.

"Yes," he replied nervously, unsure of whether or not it was a trick question.

"So do most," said Dawnstrider. "I have a proposition for you, blueberry. You see, I no longer have a husband, and the Troll ambassadors won't be here for another two weeks. Because of this my options for cock are limited, however you can fix that. Make me cum, and I will allow you to go unharmed.

"Sounds good. I'll be out of here in no time at all."

"Don't count on it, big guy." Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider sauntered over to the Draenei, muttering something which freed the man of his magic hand cuffs. "I don't think we'll be needing these anymore," she said, undressing herself until the only thing she wore was a tiny red thong with the symbol of the Horde on it. "Oh and that to." Her hand reached out and tore off the giant's loincloth, revealing the favorite thing of every girl in Eversong; cock.

"It's absolutely elephantine," she marveled, quickly dropping to her knees and giving it a lick. "This is going to be fun, I can feel it already." Landra giggled happily before getting to work, her pink tongue lapping at the blue shaft like a lollipop, coating it in spit until it was dripping with saliva.

"I'm not one for foreplay, hope ya don't mind."

She gave him a wink before taking the head of the 'elephantine' cock into her mouth. Her lips stretched around it and her eyes squinted in defiance of the colossal cock. "You can't shake me, I'll have you down my throat even if I pass out," she thought, forcing her head downwards. She took inch after inch of fat Draenei cock into her mouth, slowly but surely, the Magistrix was determined to take it all.

"Let me help you with that." Navrin's two miniature cock tentacles appeared out from under his bushy cantaloupe-esque sac and wrapped themselves around the girl's long pointed ears, surprising her. However they surprised her even more when they began to force her head down on their owner's fat shaft. Soon the girl had her lips wrapped halfway around the blue dick in her mouth. The tentacles pushed her down at a steady pace, her lips tight as they passed over every bump and vein of Navrin's cock. It wasn't long before she had the whole thing jammed down her gullet and a face full of pubic hair. He held her there even as she struggled, her eyes watering and chest heaving, just enjoying the feeling of his cock down this gorgeous Blood Elf's throat. However a quick punch to his side made him loosen his grip and allowed the girl to fall back, gasping for breath. Magistrix Dawnstrider gasped for breath, mouth wide open and the perfect target for Navrin. His cock erupted, firing multiple shots of cum onto her pretty face which was already smeared by watered down mascara. The elf swallowed all of the jizz which landed in her mouth even as she continued to pant and gasp for air.

"Good job, Landra," she said after finally catching her breath. "You swallowed that elephant cock whole." The wacky Blood Elf looked up at Navrin, one eye closed due to cum. "Looks like I painted it too! Now its blue AND red." Navrin's cock was covered with smudges of red lipstick mixed with saliva and sperm.

"I made you cum, now it's time for you to return the favor." The Magistrix laid back on the satin covered ground, cum stained mouth stretched into a toothy smile while her hands made themselves useful on her tits and pussy.

The Draenei smirked, his mammoth cock dripping saliva and cum. "You won't be able to walk, much less stand by the time I'm done pounding you senseless."

"Well come on then, I haven't got all day."

Navrin grabbed the girl by the hips and flipped her over, causing her to gasp in surprise. Moving the string of her thong to the side, he used his long pole to grind her against his shaft, teasing her wet pussy in an almost painfully pleasurable manner. Landra let off little husky moans, her delicate hands still fondling her tits and twisting the pink buds of her nipples.

"I told you I wasn't into foreplay, blueberry. Now stuff me"

The man was more than happy to oblige. Pulling his hips back and pressing the fat head of his cock against her folds, he swiftly speared the elf on his manhood. Magistrix Dawnstrider screamed a curse, her body rocking violently forward, the Draenei's powerful hands keeping her in the air with her feet off of the cold ground. Navrin's grip on her tightened as he ground his hips against her while simultaneously pushing her back against his dick. He made sure every inch of him was inside her before slowly pulling out. Her pink cunt was visibly stretched already, and it dripped as if salivating in it's hunger for cock.

"Do you like it rough?" He looked at her, enjoying the sight of her wiggling read-end, her flayed hair and the sweat which already coated her.

"What? Don't all girls?." Landra Dawnstrider had a serious look on her face. She had a cuteness to her which betrayed her intelligence.

"I'LL take that as a yes." Navrin speared her on his shaft once again, grinding his balls against her before quickly pulling out and repeating the process. Each violent thrust sent the girl bouncing forwards, her hair flying and her sizable breasts rocking dramatically. The normally calm woman was soon driven into a frenzy, obscenities of all kinds flowing out of her mouth mixed in with some very loud moans and shrieks.

"Ungh! You kn-Oooh, I really love cock. MMmnn, but I think I like yours the best." Magistrix Landra Dawnstrider paused, biting her lip and moaning as Navrin gave her a multitude of jarring thrusts before continuing. "H-hell, you're even better than that Dwarf ambassador down the road at the North Sanctum!"

This scene continued on for awhile, and though the room was protected from the ears of nosy individuals, it was not protected from prying eyes. Sathiel and Sareyn stood on tip toes, gazing into the window, practically drooling with desire and jealousy. Their eyes were locked on the Magistrix who was being pummeled by their prior prisoner. They watched her blissful face, they watched the Draenei's enormous meat disappear in and out of the Blood Elf, and they watched the tentacles of his cock penetrate her asshole without warning or regard for the pain it might cause.

Landra's eyes bulged and her body tightened as she shrieked like a banshee, the tentacles in her ass catching her off guard completely. She loved a good rump reaming, but the unexpected intrusion made her sear body sear in pain. Fortunately for her though, she liked it rough, and even more fortunate for her was the fact that Navrin soon charged all three of his pillaging shafts with a light dosage of electricity which only served to send tingles of pleasure throughout her entire body. His shaman powers surged through him, and to an extent, her, increasing his speed and power. The elf's entire body shook. Her legs, held off the ground by his hands, her head, her breasts, her hair, even the cheeks of her ass shook under the pressure of his ravaging cocks.

"Just...a few.. more... THRUSTS! OH, [i]yes![/i]" The Blood Elf Magistrix's eyes rolled up and she let out a wail of pent of pleasure, her body quaking and erupting all around the Draenei's monstrous shafts, creaming them until he finally joined in, his grapefruit-balls sending torrent after torrent of cum into the quivering woman. He filled her up, drenching the deepest bowels of her ass and the heat of her womb. Navrin fell back when he was done, his hands unraveling themselves from Landra's waist and letting her fall. They both lay where they fell for a good minute, both panting and dripping cum, Navrin from his three enormous meat poles, and Landra from both of her devastated holes.

Landra was the first to move. She crawled over to the man and began to suckle on the head of his main cock, cleaning it and slurping it loudly, swallowing the remnants of jizz which coated it. "I'm a girl of my word. You can go now," she said between slurps. "And by 'can' I mean 'will.' You have to leave now."

Navrin nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your hospitality and generosity." He bowed before turning and making his way for the exit. The Magistrix struggled to stand up but her legs buckled and gave out from underneath her, causing her to huff in frustration. "Hmm, now what's a gal who knows magic to do? Oh I know!" She grinned and uttered an incantation before standing back up again, her legs floating on a thin circle of light. She followed after Navrin, and stifled a giggle at Jilanne who's eyes were wide as saucers. Landra had forgotten that she ripped the Draenei's loincloth off.

"You're letting him leave?"

"He didn't commit any crime," Landra replied, already tired of the guards questioning.

"But what about-"

"The girls all wanted it, it isn't like he raped anyone or harmed anyone in any way. No crime was committed. You know I think you just wanted him to yourself." Magistrix Dawnstrider grinned at the captain's expression.

"Look's like your two new recruits are following him."

"What?" Jilanne turned, face beat red and one foot already out to pursue them.

"You know what? Who cares. If they want to be best friends with some space goat then screw 'em."

"I'm sure that is exactly what they have in mind," Magistrix Dawnstrider thought.

A/N

Might do something similar to this with a male orc and a Night Elf girl or maybe a Tauren and a Draenei.


End file.
